Beginning Ending
by AlfAloveHigh
Summary: Semua berawal dari Kaisoo dan berakhir dengan Kaisoo. FF yang terinspirasi dari tweet @PathcodeEXO. Cerita misterius yang akan membuatmu Kepo. (Mungkin). Menjabarkan tentang musim gugur, dan kesetiaan sebuah pohon yg menunggu daun yg gugur kembali padanya. #YAOI #KAISOO/KAIDO NC-21
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning = Ending**

Staring : Do Kyung Soo (EXO), Kim Jong In (EXO) as Kai

Supporting Cast : Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Suho, EXO

Length : TwoShoot

Pairing : Kaisoo

Rating : M (Because of some rude words, phsyco mode, and Half NC)

PFFTT... walaupun Half NC! Tetep anak kecil ga boleh baca! (umur lo berapa thor? Thor bawa palu #Bye)

Disclaimer : This is just a fiction.

-Ai Zhi Lan-

* * *

**Beginning = Ending**

_Semuanya berawal dari KaiSoo dan berakhir dengan KaiSoo.._

Ai Zhi Lan.

.

Hembusan angin yang menampar jendela kaca di lantai dua gedung sekolah di daerah utara korea selatan, tepatnya di provinsi Gyeonggi-do itu, membuat Kyungsoo memberikan sepenuhnya perhatian keluar jendela.

Ada daun kering yang terselip diantara jendela.

Kyungsoo menghampiri daun kering tersebut, dan membuka jendela dengan cara menggesernya. Daun kering itupun terbawa angin, mengikuti alur angin seperti kawannya yang lain. Ada juga daun yang tersesat masuk kedalam ruang kelasnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli. Toh, nanti juga jadwalnya piket. Ia melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Menikmati segala tamparan kasar angin yang memberi tahu akan perubahan musim.

Musim gugur adalah musim yang sarat akan pelajaran kehidupan bagi manusia. Bagaimana daun berkorban demi keberlangsungan hidup pohonnya. Demi tumbuhnya daun baru yang lebih hijau dan segar.

Menjabarkan kesetiaan. Tentang sebuah pohon yang setia hidup sendirian, mengarungi perubahan suhu yang mengerikan tanpa daun yang menaunginya. Seperti pohon tua disana. Disamping lapangan olahraga yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kelas Kyungsoo.

"Hey kau! Bisa tutup jendelanya? Disini dingin," celetuk seseorang, membuat Kyungsoo melempar pandangan kearahnya.

Dengan membelakangi jendela yang masih ia buka, Kyungsoo menatap lawan bicaranya acuh. "Tidak mau."

Lelaki ber_tag-name _Kim Jong In itu, melirik Kyungsoo dari balik tangannya yang terlangkup di meja. "Hah?"

"Aku suka musim gugur, dan aku tak mau meninggalkan keindahannya, kenapa kamu pikir aku mau menutup jendela hanya karena permintaan orang sepertimu?" ujar Kyungsoo sarkastis.

Kim Jong In menatap lawan bicaranya itu dari ujung rambutnya yang hitam terawat, sampai ke ujung sepatu biru putihnya keluaran adidas. Ia mendecih. "Semua orang di sekolah ini sama saja. Mereka punya dua telinga tapi tak pernah mau mendengar. Aku sudah lelah berpindah sekolah hanya untuk melihat orang yang sama sepanjang hidupku."

Kyungsoo melihat teman sekelasnya yang murid pindahan dari Seoul setengah tahun yang lalu itu, menyembunyikan kepalanya kedalam tangannya yang tertangkup.

Sebelah bibir Kyungsoo menyungging. Teringat ucapan Chen, temannya yng tukang gosip itu, menyebarkan desas-desus tentang keanehan Kim Jong In, yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kai tersebut.

_"Kamu tahu Xiumin, anak IPS? Sehari berteman dengan Kai, dia langsung masuk rumah sakit! Katanya dia keracunan pas beli makanan sama Kai!" _

Kala itu Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. Chen hanya menambah-nambahkan saja, karena dia tau bagaimana Chen menyukai lelaki yang bermetamorfosis menjadi lelaki kekar itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo tahu, Xiumin seringkali mengiriminya SMS, yang tak pernah ia balas.

_"Terus kamu tahu Baekhyun? Tiba-tiba aja dia kecelakaan, dan pita suaranya rusak! Dia jadi nggak bisa nyanyi. Sekolah kita telah kehilangan salah satu Divanya! Dan tahu kenapa? Di hari kecelakaan itu, Baekhyun sedang bersama Kai! Katanya Kai minta diajari nyanyi sama Baekhyun saat itu!"_

Iya. Kyungsoo mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Karena dia adalah teman satu grup paduan suara bersamanya dan Chen. Yang membuat Kyungsoo heran, bukankah Chen bahagia melihat kecelakaan yang diderita Baekhyun pada pita suaranya? Dia jadi solois tunggal paduan suara sekolah karena itu. Kenapa harus menyalahkan Kai? Seharusnya Chen berterimakasih padanya!

_"Yang lebih parah. Tahu Suho anak orang kaya, kakak kelas kita? Dia kan jadi korban mutilasi, di hari ia bersama Kai jalan-jalan menghamburkan uangnya untuk berjudi? Kai bahkan dipanggil penyidik untuk kasus ini. Lihat! Bagaimana Kai menyebarkan kesialannya kepada semua orang disini! Tunggu saja, siapa yang akan terkena sial setelah ini..."_

Mendengar desas-desus yang disebarkan Chen, tak membuat Kyungsoo lantas mencap Kai sebagai lelaki pembawa sial, dan menjauhinya. Kyungsoo malah semakin tertarik, dan menggebu-gebu untuk mengkorek informasi tentangnya.

Kriek...

Kyungsoo menutup jendela kelasnya, dan menghampiri Kai yang tak menggubrisnya. "Halo Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo canggung.

Kai meliriknya sekilas. Poninya yang panjang jatuh menutupi matanya. Kai bangun dari tidurnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang poninya yang jatuh menjuntai. "Apa? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lihatlah, betapa _sexy _lelaki bernama Kim Jong In ini. "Ayo kita berteman. Kau mau kan?"

Kai mendecih, lalu menampar tangan Kyungsoo yang terulur. "Lupakan. Kalau kau tak mau mati, jauhi aku."

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak mau mati, karena aku masih menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada seseorang," kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ia mendorong tubuh Kai, untuk memberikan tempat duduk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo. Menyelidik. "Kenapa kau ceritakan itu padaku?"

Tapi, Kyungsoo tak peduli. "Kau tahu Kai? Aku sudah menyukainya sejak sekolah dasar. Ah! Seandainya kau tahu, bagaimana perasaanku ini."

"Aku tahu. Rasanya jatuh cinta itu. Aku tahu..."

Kai mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Ia tengah melihat jendela, tempatnya memperhatikan Park Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Biasanya, lelaki setinggi tiang listrik itu menyirami tanaman di sekitar lapangan, di jam-jam istirahat seperti ini.

Kai bisa melihat bagaimana bibir penuh itu tersenyum. Lalu kemudian, tangannya tanpa sadar meremas-remas daun kering yang tak sengaja jatuh di mejanya, saat Kyungsoo membuka jendela.

_Bagaimana seorang yang baru hidup sebentar, berbicara tentang cinta di hadapan seorang lelaki yang begitu tersayat hatinya, sampai berdarah-darah yang merongrong akal sehatnya, hanya demi kesetiaan?_

...

SAAT bel pulang berbunyi, Chen dan Chanyeol segera menghambur di samping kanan, kiri Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah seperti ini, sejak zaman sekolah dasar dulu. Sebagai teman karib.

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Kau sudah gila ya?" Pekik Chen seraya menampar keras pundak Kyungsoo. "Apa maksudmu dengan mendekati Kai dan menjadi temannya?"

"Penasaran..."

Chen membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "HAH? Penasaran?"

Kyungsoo heran. Sehari setelah liburan di Almaty, Kazakhztan, Chen terlihat lebih alim. Mungkin mendalami kehidupan berat warga sana, dan juga belajar sedikit agama yang mereka anut, membuatnya sedikit alim. Tapi setelah hari-hari berlalu, ia kembali menjadi Chen yang dulu. Yang mulutnya tak bisa dikontrol.

"Ayolah Chen... _Come on_, tak ada batasan untuk seseorang berteman dengan orang lainnya kan? Apalagi, Kai itu terlihat kesepian. Aku hanya ingin membantunya bersosialisasi..."

Bus yang mereka tunggu, datang tepat dengan mulut Chen yang membuka lebar, mengeluarkan koar-koarnya. Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya, karena suasana berisik, menghamburkan semua suara menjadi satu.

Chanyeol mendekap bahu Kyungsoo, dan mengapitnya masuk kedalam bus. "Tak ada batasan dalam berkawan. Tapi, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu Kyungsoo. Oke?" Chanyeol tersenyum, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

_"Apa kau cemburu Chanyeol?" _Batin Kyungsoo di sela-sela jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

_Dan ketika kesetiaan itu berbuah pengkhianatan yang nyata. Masihkah pohon yang tak kunjung disambangi tunas daun yang baru, terus hidup?_

Kyungsoo menatap keluar lewat jendela Bus. Dari sana ia bisa melihat Kai yang berdiri dibawah pohon yang nyaris mati, memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Kyungsoo merinding.

...

DARI balik _spring bed _yang tak rapi lagi, Kyungsoo menggeliat. Tubuhnya berputar kekanan, dan kekiri, sebelum pada akhirnya menemukan _handphone _yang terselip diantara sprei yang menggulung.

Dengan memeluk gulingnya, Kyungsoo membaca deretan tulisan _hangeul _di layar _Handphone _-nya.

**"Coba ceritakan tentang kisah cintamu? Aku ingin mendengar, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu. Kim Kai."**

Kyungsoo tersenyum diantara kesadarannya yang tak penuh akibat bangun tidur terlalu siang. Ia membalas pesan Kai dengan kilat.

**"Hari ini, aku mau ke Myeondong dengan Chanyeol, dan Chen. Kau mau ikut?"**

** "Jam berapa?"**

Balasan SMS Kai datang secepat pesan itu terkirim. Kyungsoo terbelalak, menatap jam digital yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya. Astaga! Sudah jam 9! Mereka janjian jam setengah 10!

Kyungsoo buru-buru membalas pesan Kai, memberitahukan jamnya. Seperti sebelumnya, balasan itu datang dengan cepat. Kali ini, Kyungsoo tercengang membaca pesan balasan dari Kai.

**"Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Keluarlah."**

Kyungsoo mendelik. Ia langsung membuang _handphone. _Menyibak sprei, menelantarkan guling kesayangannya, demi mendekati jendela, dan melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap, memakai setelan hitam putih, berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Kai melambaikan tangan. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada, dan menggerakkannya ringan.

"Dasar cowok gila. Kenapa dia sudah ada disini," keluh Kyungsoo. Ia menutup jendelanya dengan kelambu, lalu beralih mengambil _Handphone -_nya. Park Chanyeol meneleponnya.

Sambil mengamit _Handphone _diantara telinga dan bahunya, Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mandi.

...

STASIUN kereta api bawah tanah, yang nantinya akan membawa mereka berempat menuju Myeongdong, terlihat lebih ramai di akhir pekan. Chanyeol sedang mengantri tiket bersama Chen. Kyungsoo yang bertanggung jawab dengan membawa Kai yang konon katanya membawa sial, mengajak lelaki itu membeli minuman dan ngobrol di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari stasiun.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Kai menggeleng. "Tapi aku yang pesan minumnya ya?"

Kyungsoo tak mengerti, tapi dia menurut saja saat Kai memanggil _waitress _dan mengatakan pesanannya. "Kokoa dua, dan minta garam ya?"

_Waitress _yang berpenampilan sexy dengan aroma parfum menggoda birahi itu, menatap Kai tanpa berkedip. Tangannya gemetaran saat menulis pesanan Kai kedalam note kecilnya. Bibirnya sibuk ia kulum dan jilati.

Kyungsoo bertaruh, _waitress _itu pasti lupa dengan pesanan Kai. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kyungsoo memandang lelaki dihadapannya. Wajahnya tampan, tatapan matanya mengancam, seperti singa kelaparan. Garis wajahnya yang membelah hidung, dan mulutnya yang merah pucat. Lalu lehernya yang jenjang, dengan jakun yang bergerak-gerak disana. Sial! Kyungsoo baru saja menelan air ludahnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo kelabakan, ia menarik matanya, beserta punggungnya untuk bersandar. Membiarkan seorang pelayan lelaki beraroma melati meletakkan dua gelas minuman beraroma coklat pahit.

Tangan Kyungsoo hendak mengangkat cangkir kokoanya, tapi Kai menahannya.

"Tambah ini," Kai membuka cawan kecil dengan ukiran cupid di tutupnya, mengambil butiran garam pasir menggunakan sendok kecil, dan menaburnya di kokoa Kyungsoo, lalu mengaduknya. "Minumlah.."

Kyungsoo tak mengerti, tapi ia minum saja. "Luar biasa. Rasanya manis," pekiknya.

Kai tersenyum, tangannya terulur membersihkan busa kopi yang menempel di bibir atas Kyungsoo. Saat itulah, Chanyeol, dan Chen datang. Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya, dan tangan Kai mendadak layu tak bertenaga. Ia mengambil kokoanya, berusaha menghempaskan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba datang.

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dari samping. "Tumben minum Kokoa? Kamu kan tidak suka minuman pahit?"

"Ini manis kok. Coba deh..." Kyungsoo menyodorkan cangkir kokoanya yang disambut mulut Chanyeol.

"Iya benar."

"Kai yang memberi tahuku.." cetus Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, dan mengatakan kalau Kai hebat bisa tahu hal semacam ini. Sementara Chen, ia memandang Kai menyelidik. Namun seketika itu juga, ia mengkeret bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Chanyeol, saat Kai memandangnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, kereta mereka tiba. Kyungsoo membiarkan Chanyeol bersama Kai jalan terlebih dahulu. Sementara itu, Chen bergelayutan di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kamu ngerasa ada yang aneh nggak, dengan tatapannya Kai itu? Nyeremin tau.." Bisik Chen saat mereka berdiri bersebelahan, didalam kereta yang penuh.

"Biasa aja," kata Kyungsoo singkat. Matanya sibuk memandang Chanyeol yang sibuk bercengkerama dengan Kai diseberang sana. Kira-kira 5 deret kursi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kai tak sengaja menatap kearah Kyungsoo. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik, sebelum Kyungsoo membuang muka, dan Kai yang fokus pada ucapan Chanyeol.

_Lalu ketika daun yang dulunya meninggalkan pohon itu kembali, dan berubah menjadi pupuk. Sudah terlambatkah pupuk itu menyelamatkan pohon yang kering sekarat menunggu mati?_

_..._

Tiba saatnya kereta bawah tanah itu berhenti. Sesaat sebelum penumpang berhamburan keluar, Kyungsoo melihat benda mengkilat keluar dari saku celana Kai. Pisau lipat!

Mata Kyungsoo belum berkedip, bahkan ketika semua orang berhamburan mengerubungi sosok cowok jangkung yang terkapar di tanah dengan darah yang muncrat dari perutnya. Kyungsoo tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, bahkan saat banyak orang menampar punggungnya, bahkan saat Chen memekik menyeret-nyeretnya.

Kyungsoo melihat itu semua. Kai mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari celananya. Betapa Kyungsoo tak bisa melupakan kilatan pisau yang pada akhirnya berwarna darah, setelah menancap di perut Chanyeol.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tak tahu kemana perginya belati itu. Matanya sesaat berpandangan dengan mata Kai yang pura-pura berduka. Ia membopong tubuh Chanyeol, keluar dari kereta bawah tanah ini.

Chen menarik tubuh Kyungsoo menjauhi kereta. Ia menurut saja. Seolah bumi ini runtuh, seolah langit tak lagi mampu menopang derita Kyungsoo, ia terjatuh begitu saja ditangkapan lengan Chen.

_"Kai... aku membencimu..." _Desis Kyungsoo di sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

_Betapa angin terlalu ikut campur dalam memisahkan daun dari pohonnya. Betapa angin tak hentinya mendera pohon tua yang begitu setia..._

...

TEPAT tiga hari setelah peristiwa itu, Kyungsoo terbangun disamping ranjang Chanyeol dengan tubuh lemah, dan pikiran yang tak lagi sinkron. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Pulanglah, cuci tubuhmu. Makanlah yang banyak."

Sudah sering. Hampir ratusan kali Kyungsoo mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol maupun keluarganya, dan keluarga Chanyeol. Tapi hanya kali ini dia benar-benar menurut.

Chen mengantarkan Kyungsoo mengunjungi toko roti tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol dirawat.

Chen menaruh kembali roti melon di piringnya, begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang makan seperti kesetanan. Lalu beralih melihat dompetnya dengan isi menipis.

Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan masalah Chen. Ia terus memesan roti dan minuman, lalu menghabisinya dengan brutal. Ia butuh makanan, untuk mengisi energinya yang terkuras selama tiga hari ini. Juga untuk meluruskan semua dendam yang belum terbalas.

Pukul 5 Sore, Chen mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang kerumahnya. Tanpa berterimakasih, Kyungsoo segera berlari ke kamarnya di lantai tiga, dan ambruk di lantai kamar mandi. Ia menangis, dengan kondisi tengkurap di lantai kamar mandinya.

Berusaha tak mempedulikan perih di hatinya, Kyungsoo menyalakan _shower _, dan melepas bajunya. Membiarkan semua emosi yang menguap diubun-ubun kepalanya mendingin untuk sementara.

...

GANG kecil itu terlihat sepi. Berderet-deret rumah kecil tak terawat menghiasi sepanjang gang yang berderet panjang itu. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar, hanya desahan angin dingin yang menerbangkan debu tak kasat mata.

Kaki Kyungsoo terseok-seok menapaki jalanan sepi. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam tas kresek berlogo minimarket yang buka 24 jam. Tangannya mengetuk rumah kecil yang berada disamping jalanan menurun. Terlihat sendirian karena tak ada tetangganya.

Seseorang dengan bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan abs-nya yang _sexy_, menyambut Kyungsoo ketika pintu itu terbuka.

"Kyungsoo... ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tak menyahut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dari bungkus tas kresek itu, dia mengeluarkan pisau dapur bermerk Rachael Ray, pisau yang konon katanya bisa mengiris segala macam benda. Bahkan daging manusia sekalipun.

"Membalaskan dendam Chanyeol kepadamu."

Kai terdiam memperhatikan tangan gemetar Kyungsoo mengacungkan pisau kearahnya. Kai tau Kyungsoo tak sanggup membunuh seseorang, bahkan bedebah sepertinya.

Tangan Kai terulur menyentuh tengkuk Kyungsoo, dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Awalnya Kyungsoo berontak, namun ketika tangis itu pecah, ia menyerah. Pisau yang dibawanya, jatuh berdenting ke lantai. Ia membiarkan Kai mendekapnya erat, lalu membawanya memasuki rumah kos milik Kai.

...

KAI menindih Kyungsoo yang ia tidurkan diatas kasur tipis, yang saking tipisnya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai di sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo ingin marah, tapi tak bisa. Kyungsoo ingin berontak, tapi tak bisa. Maka, ia memilih menikmatinya saja. Bagaimana lidah Kai menjilati langit-langit mulutnya. Bagaimana, bibirnya yang lapar menghisap segala jengkal bibirnya yang tak bertenaga bahkan hanya untuk mendesah. Berbagi air liur dengan lelaki seperti Kai adalah hal paling terkutuk yang pernah Kyungsoo lakukan!

"Kenapa, kau melakukan itu?" Tangan Kyungsoo yang lemah menghentikan tangan Kai yang hampir merobek kaosnya.

Tapi bibir Kai tak sedang ingin bicara. Kepalanya merangsak masuk kedalam kaos Kyungsoo yang sudah koyak di segala sisi. Lidah kejinya menjilati tubuh Kyungsoo, dan kesenangannya memuncak saat mengulum _nipple _Kyungsoo layaknya lolipop.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Kai semakin menindih dan menekannya, semakin birahi tatkala desahan itu berubah erangan yang keras, saat gigi Kai menggigit _nipple _Kyungsoo.

"_Eungh... Ah..."_

Celana Kyungsoo basah. Kai merabanya, mengelus-elus, dan mencengkeramnya keras. Kyungsoo refleks menendang tubuh Kai menjauh darinya.

Dilantai yang dingin, Kyungsoo menubruk Kai, dan merubah posisinya menjadi yang diatas. "Katakan padaku bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Chanyeol!" Teriak Kyungsoo kendali birahinya meminta membahas itu nanti saja.

"Tidak hanya dia sayang, semua orang yang mendekatimu, akan kuhabisi satu persatu..." Lirih Kai. Tangannya menari-nari di pantat Kyungsoo yang separuh terbuka akibat celananya yang melorot.

"Jadi selama ini... desas-desus itu... benar?" Kyungsoo mengernyit. Tak mengerti.

Kai melepas celana Kyungsoo dan membuangnya menggunakan kakinya. Penis Kyungsoo yang membengkak dalam balutan celana dalam itu, membuat Kai meneguk salivanya. Sesuatu yang sama juga terjadi didalam celananya. Sesuatu yang minta segera dilepas dari sangkarnya.

Kai menyandarkan Kyungsoo ditembok dan menjilati penis Kyungsoo yang terbungkus rapi didalam celana dalam.

"_Ahh... Ahh..._"

Kemudian celana itu basah lagi. Kyungsoo membuang celana dalamnya, lalu menarik tubuh Kai dengan kakinya yang mengangkang. Dibawanya kepala Kai kedalam pelukannya.

"Ceritakanlah semuanya kepadaku Kai. Kebenaran akan segala kontroversimu. Lalu aku akan berikan tubuhku, atau segala hal yang kau mau..."

Kai terdiam dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Lidah nakalnya, menjilat _nipple _Kyungsoo, lalu tangannya bermain-main dengan yang dibawah.

"Izinkan, aku melepas celanaku dulu sayang... aku sudah tak tahan..." Desah Kai, bibirnya mengecup _nipple _Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata demi melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Tubuh atletis yang berlekuk, tengah bugil memperlihatkan bagiannya yang tengah terbangun, membuat gairah ditubuh Kyungsoo meledak-ledak.

"_Horny?" _Ejek Kai.

Kyungsoo mendecih. Ia menubruk tubuh Kai, membuat keduanya kembali saling tindih diatas kasur tipis. Kai menggulingkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Keduanya tidur dalam posisi menyamping, dan saling berpelukan.

"Harus kuceritakan dari mana dulu?" Ujar Kai, tangannya merapikan poni yang menutupi mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mendengarkan..."

Kai mencium bibir penuh Kyungsoo sekilas. "Kau tahu Suho? Lelaki kaya yang sok itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, matanya menyipit, bibirnya mendesah ringan, menikmati segala _service _yang diberikan Kai terhadap pantatnya.

"Saat kami berjudi kartu, dia berkata sambil mabuk, kalau dia akan mendapatkanmu. Kalau kau tak mau juga dengannya, dia akan memperkosamu. Mencincang tubuhmu sampai halus, setelah mendapatkan kepuasan darinya. Aku yang kesal mendengarnya, memotong-motong tubuhnya, dan membuangnya ke sungai."

Kyungsoo bergidik. Tapi dia tak pernah tahu kalau selama ini Suho menyukainya. Sungguh...

"AH! KAI! _Euughh..._"

Penis Kyungsoo menyodok milik Kai. Kai semakin senang, ia kembali memasukkan jarinya kedalam _hole _Kyungsoo. Ada dua jari yang kini menghuni _hole _Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat-geliat keenakan.

Kai semakin beringas melihat uke-nya terangsang seperti itu. Ia tambah kembali jumlah tangannya. Merobek lubang sempit Kyungsoo, mengoyaknya sampai berdarah.

"AAAAHHH! Kai! Kau gila!"

Penis Kyungsoo menyodok milik Kai sekali lagi. Tapi milik Kai lebih perkasa, ia berhasil menyudutkan penis Kyungsoo, yang membuat pemiliknya tak berkutik.

"_HAh... HAh..._" Nafas Kyungsoo memburu bersama dengan desahannya yang menggebu-gebu. Ia menarik kepala Kai mendekat kearahnya, menciumi wajahnya secara beringas, demi menyalurkan nafsu yang tertahan.

"Ah... Kai... Aku... _Ugh!_"

Kai menjilati penis Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyemburkan lendirnya. "Lalu, kau tahu Baekhyun? Lelaki yang menggunakan suaranya untuk mendekatimu. Lalu, Xiumin, lelaki yang selalu menganggumu itu... aku mencelakai mereka, agar mereka tak mendekatimu lagi. Aku juga mengunci mulut mereka agar tak memberitahukan polisi..."

"Hah! Hah! Terus Kai... Ah..."

Kai semakin memperkuat sedotannya. Mengulum, dan menggigit penis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit, tapi Kai tak peduli. _Toh _Kyungsoo juga menikmatinya.

Dibaliknya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang menggoda, dan pantatnya yang _sexy_. Kai menjilat pantat tersebut, beserta belahannya.

Kyungsoo menggelinjang, mulutnya tak henti-henti mendesah. "Lakukan Kai.. _Ahhh..._"

Kai mengelus penisnya sesaat. Ia juga sudah tak tahan. Tapi... "Jangan sekarang sayang, aku ingin menyisakmu lebih dulu," ujarnya sembari membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat, nafasnya memburu, lihatlah Kai! Betapa Kyungsoo kepayahan menahan hasratnya.

"Kau sudah menyiksaku dengan membunuh, dan melukai kawan-kawanku. Juga Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo menangis. Ia mendorong tubuh Kai ke dinding. "Apalagi yang ingin kau siksa dariku?"

"Ah! Seharusnya aku membunuh Chanyeol, orang yang merebutmu dariku itu..."

Kyungsoo segera merangsak kedalam selangkangan Kai. Menyesapi segala lendir yang dikeluarkan oleh milik Kai yang perkasa itu. Kai mendesah, tangannya membelai tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Tahukah kau Kyungsoo. Aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama... Aku tak ingin kau dimiliki oranglain. Kau adalah milikku..."

Wajah Kyungsoo mendongak menatap lawan mainnya, "Kai... sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Sangat lama... Sebelum kau terlahir menjadi Kyungsoo yang sekarang dalam proses reinkarnasi. Sebelum kau kenal Chanyeol... Awalnya kita adalah KaiSoo... dan akan terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya dunia berakhir."

Kyungsoo menelusuri tubuh bidang Kai, salivanya terteguk berulangkali, dan perutnya bergolak. "Lalu, kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku dari awal?"

"Sebelum meninggal, Kau pernah berkata... Di kehidupan selanjutnya, kau akan menghampiriku. Aku menunggumu menghargai kesetiaanku."

Crot!

"Uh... Kaiih... Ahh..." Tubuh Kyungsoo menggelepar seperti ikan yang tak diberi air. Penisnya berulangkali menyemburkan sari-sarinya. Kai menikmatinya. Ia kembali mengulur penis Kyungsoo, seperti pemerah sapi memerah susu sapi betina.

"Ah! Kai hentikan! AAAAAHHHH!..."

"Tunggulah sebentar Kyungsoo. Akan kuberi tahu kau bagaimana rasanya menunggu itu. Marilah kita bermain-main sebentar, sebelum melepaskan segalanya. Sebelum kurobek _hole -_mu dan membuatmu keenakan. Kita nikmati dulu permainan ini..."

Kyungsoo tak tahan... betapa birahinya meminta Kai untuk melakukan 'itu'. Betapa isi perutnya bergejolak, meminta Kai untuk segera menyodoknya. Tapi Kai tak bergeming, ia terlena akan kepuasannya menyiksa Kyungsoo.

"Oh Kyungsoo aku... uh..." desis Kai sembari menjilati bagian bawah penis Kyungsoo beserta telurnya.

_Biadab kau Kai! _Bentak Kyungsoo dalam hati. Sementara itu, mulutnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan.

"Aku _horny_..."

"Sangat bergairah..."

"Uh..."

Segala macam ucapan biadab dari mulut lelaki yang sibuk menjilati, menggigit, dan meremas tubuh Kyungsoo itu, semakin membuat birahinya bergejolak. Tapi sialnya, lelaki yang menjadi semenya itu malah berkata, "Kita lanjutkan besok ya?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Matanya melotot memandang tubuh yang penuh dengan lendir itu. Gila! Yang benar saja, Kyungsoo sudah menunggu untuk klimaks, dan dia bilang 'besok?'

Kai tersenyum licik. Dengan sekejap, ia membalik tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat punggung bugil itu terlihat lagi. Kai melompat ke punggung Kyungsoo, mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya, untuk adegan terakhir.

.

.

Adegan terakhir yang di cut oleh authornya karena nggak mampu melanjutkan. Mian^^ Bungkuk2...

Lanjut ke Chap dua aaahh~~ Insyaallah, besok deh...

.

KALIAN : PALE LU THOR! KLIMAKS NIH KLIMAKS! LHO PHP BANGET SIH KAYAK SI KUNYUK SM!

Bye! Tebar pesona~ **Review plisss~**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning = Ending**

Staring : Do Kyung Soo (EXO), Kim Jong In (EXO) as Kai

Supporting Cast : Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Suho, EXO

Length : TwoShoot

Pairing : Kaisoo

Rating : M (Because of some rude words, phsyco mode, and Half NC)

PFFTT... walaupun Half NC! Tetep anak kecil ga boleh baca! (umur lo berapa thor? Thor bawa palu #Bye)

Disclaimer : This is just a fiction.

-Ai Zhi Lan-

**Beginning = Ending**

_Semuanya berawal dari KaiSoo dan berakhir dengan KaiSoo.._

Ai Zhi Lan.

.

PAGI harinya yang dingin, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kondisi badan yang lengket dalam dekapan dada bidang Kai.

_Astaga... Apa yang kulakukan semalam? _Batin Kyungsoo. Perutnya bergolak hendak muntah, kepalanya pusing, dan jantungnya berdegup tidak teratur.

Kyungsoo membelai pipi Kai yang pulas dalam tidurnya. Bibir Kyungsoo menjamah bibir Kai sekilas. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo memindahkan tangan Kai yang memeluk tubuhnya.

Diambilnya handuk yang tergantung setengah hati diantara lemari kecil di dalam kamar kos Kai. Tangan Kyungsoo meraba baju yang ada di dalam lemari tersebut, dan mengambil baju Kai secara acak.

Didalam kamar mandi, setelah Kyungsoo menyalakan _shower _untuk membasuh cairan menjijikkan yang melabur tubuhnya, Ia sukses memuntahkan segala isi di perutnya.

...

SEBENARNYA Kai sudah terbangun sedari tadi. Ia masih bisa merasakan kecupan Kyungsoo di bibirnya, merasakan tangannya yang memeluk tubuh lelakinya itu berpindah ke lantai.

Kai juga mendengar bunyi muntahan Kyungsoo bercampur dengan air yang keluar dari _shower_. Begitu pula dengan matanya yang masih bisa mengintip apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo di dalam kamar kosnya.

Dengan memakai baju kebesaran milik Kai, Kyungsoo mengemasi barang yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Perekam Suara. Perekam suara yang ia beli bersamaan dengan pisau dapur Rachael Ray, perekam suara yang sudah di setel Kyungsoo, sebelum memasuki rumah Kai.

Kyungsoo memandang teman tidurnya semalam itu, yang berpura-pura tertidur lelap.

"Maafkan aku Kai. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu bertindak lebih jauh lagi," Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai, mendaratkan ciumannya yang kedua pagi ini. "Aku tidak tahu Kai, rasanya aku ingin sekali menciummu. Begitu juga dengan jantungku yang iramanya tidak tenang."

Kyungsoo membenarkan letak poni Kai yang berantakan. "Mungkin benar katamu, di kehidupan yang sebelumnya, kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu adalah awalnya, kita tak pernah tau bagaimana kisah kita berakhir."

Tangan Kyungsoo meraba lekuk wajah tampan Kai. Pipinya, Keningnya, Hidungnya, Bibirnya, Dagunya, lalu turun ke dada bidangnya. Air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Dengan membawa alat perekam suaranya, ia pergi meninggalkan rumah Kai beserta pemiliknya yang Kyungsoo pikir tengah tertidur lelap.

Tidak Kyungsoo! Sekalipun, Kai tak pernah tertidur...

_Seperti tanah yang tak pernah menutup pintunya demi dimasuki setetes air, yang akan ia teruskan ke akar pohon yang kering. Seperti akar, yang tak pernah berhenti bertanya kepada tanah, "Dimanakah air? Aku harus mencari air untuk menghidupkan lagi pohonku agar ia bisa tetap hidup saat daun datang kembali padanya."_

Kai bangun dari tidurnya, dengan bersandar pada dinding, ia menggumam. "Apa kau pikir, aku hidup dalam waktu yang lama, hanya untuk mendapatkanmu meninggalkanku? Aku tak selemah itu... Kau salah, jika bisa melenyapkanku dengan mudah."

...

KYUNGSOO menatap layar _handphone_-nya, _missed call _dari Chanyeol, Keluarga Chanyeol, Keluarganya, juga Chen, bersarang tak terhitung. Namja bermata burung hantu itu hanya mendesah panjang. Bagaimana ia bisa menemui Chanyeol, yang ia bilang adalah orang yang paling dia sayang, dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Dengan kondisi dimana ia tak lagi bisa disebut lelaki baik-baik. Dengan kondisi, ia sudah berbagi lendir dengan cowok bangsat! Kim Jong In! Yang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kepergok menusuk Chanyeol menggunakan pisau lipat?

Kyungsoo sangat berdosa sekarang. Tapi setelah ini, setelah Kai terjebloskan ke penjara, Kyungsoo akan pergi dari kehidupan semua orang. Termasuk Chanyeol. Terutama Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja, Bus berhenti. Sopir Bus berkata ada sesuatu yang lewat dengan cepat di hadapannya, jadi ia harus banting setir. Mata Kyungsoo menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan nanar. Bus yang ia tumpangi menabrak pohon besar yang menggugurkan daunnya dengan sempurna. Terlihat kering dan hampir mati.

Seberkas ingatan mengalir di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Suara lirih mencumbui telinganya yang terselip diantara rambut hitamnya yang terawat.

_"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau begitu suka menanam pohon?"_

_ "Pohon menjabarkan tentang kesetiaan. Bagaimana ia masih berdiri diatas tanah yang sama, walau musim seringkali berganti mendera dirinya."_

_ "Bukankah, itu karena dia tak bisa bergerak? Berarti kesetiaannya hanyalah simbol dari keterpaksaan."_

_ "Kenapa kau melihat semuanya dari sisi negatifnya? Cobalah menghargai pohon yang walaupun hampir mati, tapi ia masih berdiri tegak, menunggu daun yang pernah meninggalkannya kembali kepadanya dalam bentuk daun yang baru. Tunas yang baru."_

_ Lalu lelaki itu mendekap Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, mencium bibirnya..._

BRUGK!

Kyungsoo terhenyak kembali ke dalam dunianya yang kini, saat pohon kering di depannya jatuh ke jalanan, dan menimpa sebuah mobil yang lewat.

Dengan tubuh lunglai, Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam Bus paling terakhir. Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya, berhenti sejenak untuk dimintai wawancara oleh stasiun televisi swasta yang kecepatannya mencari berita seperti semut mengerubuti gula.

Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia terus berjalan, sampai pada akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pohon dekat lapangan sekolahnya. Pohon yang tak Kyungsoo tahu apa jenis, genus, spesies, kelas, atau apapunlah yang tersebut dalam pelajaran Biologinya.

Pohon itu kering, hampir mati, tapi masih berdiri kokoh. Seolah menunggu daun yang meninggalkannya di musim gugur, kembali lagi di musim semi.

Kyungsoo meraba kulit pohonnya yang kasar. Membersihkan debu hitam, dan kulit yang mengelupas, sampai tangannya mendapatkan ukiran itu. Tertulis dalam alfabet inggris.

**BEGINNING = END  
KAI 3 SOO**

LAGI. Film seperti di tahun 90an, dimana televisi berwarna hanya dimiliki oleh segelintir orang, ingatan itu kembali lagi kedalam pikiran Kyungsoo, saat ia menutup mata.

_"Kai, maukah kau menungguku seperti pohon menunggu daunnya kembali menyapa di musim semi?"_

_ "Tidak mau."_

Dalam penglihatannya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal. Kai menciuminya bertubi-tubi, lalu mereka terjatuh ke lapangan luas yang hijau dengan bunga kosmos yang bernyanyian di terpa angin di sekelilingnya.

_ "Aku serius Kai. Karena sepertinya, aku akan segera meninggal."_

_ "Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak."_

_ "Aku bukan sepertimu Kai. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang akan mati kapan saja. Walau sepertinya, umurku lebih pendek dari sebagian manusia."_

_ "Kalau kau bicara tentang kematian lagi, aku akan menciummu sampai lemas."_

_ Kyungsoo menelangkupkan tangannya ke wajah kekasihnya. Mata burung hantunya menatap mata kelelawar milik Kai. "Tak peduli bagaimana awalnya, kita akan berakhir sebagai KAISOO."_

_ "Kita berawal dan berakhir sebagai KAISOO. Dua orang yang takkan terpisahkan bahkan oleh kematian sekalipun. Kau mau mengukir nama kita di salah satu pohon kesayanganmu?"_

_ Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tangannya melorot ke tengkuk Kai, dan memeluk leher jenjang milik Kai._

_ Kai menggendong Kyungsoo, dan dalam sekejap mereka telah menghilang, bersama dengan kelopak bunga kosmos yang bertaburan di terpa angin._

_._

KYUNGSOO membuka matanya, kembali ke tempatnya sekarang. Tanpa menutup matanya lagi, ia bisa mengingat betapa halusnya tangan Kai saat menyentuhnya menggoreskan kata-kata di pohon yang hampir mati ini.

"Kau sudah menunggu daunmu terlalu lama ya?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Dalam sekejap Kyungsoo berjalan dari arah ruang penyimpanan pupuk, lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa air dalam ember beserta pupuknya.

"Kau tahu keajaiban? Hiduplah, sambutlah kembali daun yang sedang mencari jalan keluarnya untuk menemuimu."

.

MELEWATI lorong sekolah yang ramai, dengan berbagai macam siswa yang menanyainya dengan beragam pertanyaan, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelasnya di lantai dua. Tak segan juga, seorang guru menghampirinya dengan khawatir, seolah Kyungsoo baru saja kehilangan kewarasannya.

Kyungsoo tak peduli. Toh, dia memang sudah tak waras sekarang.

Tiba di dalam kelasnya yang sepi, karena siswanya sibuk memandanginya dari luar. Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya, tepat di samping jendela yang terbuka, menikmati aroma angin di musim gugur.

Tangannya menekan tombol _Play _pada alat perekam suara di tangannya. Pengakuan Kai beserta desahan bergairah yang keluar dari mulutnya, juga mulut Kyungsoo sendiri bercampur jadi satu. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menyerahkan bukti yang seperti ini kepada polisi?

Hah!

Sehelai daun kering menyambar wajahnya, bersambung dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba saja menghujam bibirnya. Seseorang yang beraroma Kokoa, dengan bibir yang mampu melelehkan rasa manis bercampur pahit kedalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo menyambut ciuman itu, membiarkan tengkuknya di tekan sedemikian rupa. Betapa Kyungsoo menikmati ciuman lembut seperti coklat yang meleleh ini.

Lalu ciuman itu berhenti. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di bibir keduanya.

"Kai, bisakah kau memutar waktu? Tepat dimana kita pertama bertemu? Sebelum kau melakukan tindakan bodohmu itu?"

Kai menggeleng. "Huang Zhi Tao, hanya mampu menghentikan waktu. Kemampuan kami sang penjaga pohon kehidupan terbatas. Aku-pun hanya bisa melompat dari tempat yang satu ketempat yang lainnya, dalam dimensi yang sama."

"Lalu, kenapa tak kau minta tolong kepada pohonmu itu untuk memberimu keajaiban?"

Kai tersenyum. "Ide bagus. Tunggulah disini, sayang..."

Kyungsoo menutup mata, merasakan ciuman beraroma kokoa kembali mendarat di bibir penuhnya. Ah Kai! Betapa Kyungsoo menyukai setiap sentuhan bibirmu.

Kemudian, Kyungsoo membuka mata. Kembali ke musim semi, dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran. Dimana daun baru tumbuh di pucuk ranting pohon yang kering.

Bibir itu tersenyum, kala manik hitamnya menatap seseorang bertubuh tegap dengan mata kelelawar yang licik, memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Jong In.

Kim Jong In yang kita sebut sebagai Kai itu menghampiri tempat duduk Kyungsoo, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo menjabatnya. "Kekasihmu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kai tersenyum, kepalanya yang terbalut rambut panjang disisir kebelakang itu menukik ke bagian belakang kepala Kyungsoo. Membisikkan sesuatu di balik telingannya. "Kamu mau berapa ronde nanti malam?"

Kyungsoo mendelik. Sontak saja buku paket biologi yang super tebal mendarat di kepala Kai. "Kau sinting?"

Kai hanya mengekeh. Kekehan yang begitu sexy, yang mungkin saja mampu membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya kapan saja.

_Dan ketika angin membawa butiran air diudara, menetes ke tanah yang kering tempat pohon itu berpijak, tunas baru akan tumbuh, bersama dengan pupus daun-daun baru yang tumbuh di puncak ranting yang hampir membusuk._

_..._

**END**

**Tembahan :**

Di sebuah hari minggu yang cerah, saat Kai melepas kancing baju Kyungsoo dengan berahinya, terdengar ketukan dari luar rumah.

"KYUNGSOO! Cuaca cerah nih? Jalan-jalan ke Myungdong yuk?"

Gigi Kai menggemeretak. "Aku akan membunuh Park Chanyeol itu!" Teriaknya. Seketika itu juga, dengan menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya, Kai menghambur keluar rumah.

Kyungsoo memandang pasrah kearah kamarnya yang berantakan. Ditangannya terdapat celana panjang Kai yang sudah ia lepas sebelumnya. Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya.

"Dasar cowok gila!"

...

**Mojokerto, 31 Maret 2015**

**Ai Zhi Lan.**

Sambil diiringi lagu EXO-K First Love (Chapter 1), and My Answer (Chapter 2).

.

Annyeong GAIIZZ!

Ceritanya nyeleneh, tapi saya hampir nangis nulisnya. KEKEKE~~

Soalnya, ide buat nulis ini itu (Selain dari pathcodeEXO, yg bikin tweet nyentris ngasih tau kode BEGINNING = END, pikiran gue kan langsung ke KAISOO).

Iya, selain itu. Sebenarnya dari sahabat saya yang namanya Wahyu. Dia pernah ngukir namanya dia dengan nama pacarnya gitu di sebuah pohon, pakek bentuk hati ala-ala Acha-Irwansyah (HEART) eh, Rahel ya yg buat?

Tulisannya itu, Wahyu 3 Fanny.

BEUH! Yang bilang romantis silahkan! Tapi saya tahu dengan pasti, bagaimana saat itu, pada saat kejadian sok romantis itu, fanny tengah berselingkuh dengan pacar saya (Sudah jadi mantan sih, #Ngikik)

Sedih sekali... mestinya muter lagu HURT, tapi My Answer ini keren lagi... Apalagi bersambut sama FIRST LOVE.

Ah! Betapa bencinya saya dengan mantan saya. Tapi saya dapet Tweet keren...

Alfa_lovehigh : Mantan pacar tidak untuk dimusuhi. Walau bagaimanapun, dia yang sudah membuatmu menjadi lebih dewasa. Cc Mbk Barokah Ruziati.

RT-in tuh!

**Review Gaizz!**

**Tambahan : **Thanks buat yang ngeripiuw... maaf juga kalau banyak penulisan yang salah, typo, dsb, bahasa non baku, atau apalah... Akan lebih keren jika kalian menuliskan kesalahannya dimana, terus ngebenerinnya gimana... Maklum, lagi belajar... Wkwkwk.. Thanks Gaiz! #LemparTao! Kenapa Tao? Karena kemarin ngimpiin Tao. Sekian. Wasaalam.


End file.
